The invention relates to a boat windshield and, more particularly, to a boat windshield including a sliding walk-through the door.
Many existing boat designs include a door or opening in a windshield to enable passengers to pass between the helm and the bow of the boat. Existing designs typically include a door or openable member secured on a hinge so that a portion of the windshield can be pivoted to an open position to enable passage through the windshield. Hinging, however, becomes an issue as the boat and the door/windshield get larger. The hinged portion can get very heavy and cumbersome. Additionally, the hinged portion tends to have a problem hitting the front brow of the roof when swung open. As a consequence, existing designs are often shorter than desired. Still further, with a curved hinged portion/door, when the door is opened, the curvature of the door is opposite to the curvature of the windshield, and as a result, the open door occupies too much space and looks awkward.